Astro Boy vs. Jenny Wakeman
astro boy vs jenny.png|Shakaboy Saving the Planet Before Curfew. Astro Boy vs. Jenny Wakeman is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Astro Boy from his eponymous franchise and Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 from My Life as a Teenage Robot. Description Saving the world is easy when you're a robot, but difficult when you have to be home by 9:00. Which robotic defender of humanity can prevail in this match? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Fight Setting: Abandoned warehouse in an abandoned city; Dead of night A global organization of terrorists had chosen this to be their headquarters. Unfortunately for them, the countries of America and Japan had sent two of their finest robots out to neutralize the target. The problem? Each country didn't know the other was sending their android. So outside of the warehouse, two beings came down from the sky. One resembled a small child clothed in only big, red boots and black tights with jet-black that had two spikes in them. Astro Boy. The other looked more robotic being six and a half feet tall with a blue-and-white "outfit" that resembled a crop top, mini-skirt, and thigh high boots. Jenny Wakeman. The two stared each other down for a bit before Astro finally spoke. Astro: You're working for the terrorists, aren't you? Jenny: No, just the opposite, actually. I'm here to take them down. You, on the other hand, look like a decoy for their real weapon! The two then lunged at each other, ready to fight. HERE WE GOOO! Astro vs Jenny.png Jenny swung a punch at Astro, but missed as he swiftly dodged out of the way; Astro countered with a heavy kick to the back of Jenny's head sending her flying into the hard, concrete ground. The Mighty Atom charged an energy blast and fired it at the fallen robot who got up just in time to fire her own energy blast. The result of the two energy attacks colliding was the entire warehouse to explode, killing any and all terrorists the resided in there. The two flew in the air and swung more punches at each other. Astro was the one to hit the hardest, and he sent Jenny barrelling towards the debris of the warehouse. She landed with a hard clank and rolled out of the way before Astro could hit her with a fist-first dive towards her head. Jenny quickly recuperated and hovered in a namaste yoga pose while her arms grew more and more hands until she had three hands on each arm each holding their own sword. She smirked and flew towards the young robot, arm outstretched. Astro didn't hesitate, not even moving to dodge the attack, and simply just let the blades bounce off of him like rubber to glue. Jenny: How are you not chopped into confetti yet? Ignoring the question, the Mighty Atom instead picked up a large piece of debris and hucked it at his opponent. Jenny chopped the broken wall in half and flew at her opponent. She delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his mid-section. Astro flew back clutching his stomach. Jenny's hands turned large and ape-like until they carried her off the ground. Astro tried to deliver a quick kick to the jaw, but the left Monkey Arm blocked the attack and instead grabbed the Mighty Atom by his leg. She quickly threw him in the air and turned her arms back to normal. She flew up quickly to catch up with him until she hovered above him. She dive-kicked him and sent him flying to the ground below. Astro landed on his face and struggled to get up while Jenny stood over him. She charged an energy blast to finish Astro off, but in the nick of time, Astro unleashed his...butt guns. The attack, while not damaging, still threw XJ-9 off long enough for Astro to rise to his feet. Jenny: UGH, IT GOT IN MY MOUTH! Astro took the opportunity to jump up and headbutt the distraught android causing her to stumble. He then fired an energy blast at Wakeman, which leveled everything within a ten mile radius of the fight. Astro blocked the explosion with his arms crossed in an X formation. After the dust settled, he lowered his arms and saw Jenny flying in the air with a smirk on her face. Astro: But how? Jenny: Simple. I'm just better than you. With that, Jenny grabbed Astro boy the mid-waist and flew at speeds that dwarfed light into the air going faster and faster every second. Jenny: Going up... Once she reached the thermosphere, she felt pounding on her back which were Astro's punches. While they did harm her, she ignored it and gripped him even tighter. Jenny: Going down. She then dive-bombed back towards the Earth at incredible speeds. Once she hit the ground, the impact was enough to obliterate the entire city and transform everything to rubble. The smoke settled and all that was left of Astro was his head, still active. Astro: I'm sorry, Professor Ochanomizu...I failed you. Jenny looked down Astro and smirked one last time at her opponent. She raised her foot over his head and brought it down, crushing his head into nothing but nut and bolts. Jenny: Rest in pieces! With that, she flew off to tell her mother the threat was gone. 'DBX!' Jenny DBX.png Boomstick: Wow, that was a lot more destructive than I thought it was going to be! Well, stick around to find out the next DBX. Next Time Rivals of the Hero. shadow gif.gif Enemies of the Villain. meta_knight_gif_by_shampoomarufuji-d3hqani.gif Two Dark Heroes battle it out. Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts